Feather Light
by jesokaa
Summary: Because even in ones last moments the simple touch of a precious person is enough. Could be viewed as simply friendship or SasuNaru if you like.  Warning: Character death


** A/N: Inspiration for this came after watching both Itachi and Jiraiya tribute videos. I was feeling very melancholy when I started writing this.**

**This could be depicted as merely friendship between the boys or it could be depicted as SasuNaru/NaruSasu. I'll leave that up to the readers' preference. It may lean slightly one way but it depends on which you prefer because depending on the perspective/feelings of the reader, I think it could easily be seen both ways.**

**If you choose to read this as SasuNaru/NaruSasu, I recommend/suggest listening to Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy when you reach Sasuke's POV… **

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns both Naruto and Sasuke.**

**Warnings: Minor cussing, mentions of blood and character death**

* * *

><p><strong>Feather Light<strong>

_"I'll shoulder your hatred and die with you...because we're friends"-Naruto, from Chapter 486_

_"Even if we do both end up dying at least we'll no longer be Uchiha and the Kyuubi…not burdened with any of that, we'll be able to truly understand one another in the next world."-Naruto from Chapter 486_

* * *

><p>Thump, thump.<p>

Thump, thump.

Thump.

Thump, thump.

The remnants of battle were strewn across the field, a generous amount of broken shuriken, rusted kunai and multitudes of blood, painted the picture of a long drawn out fight. The stench of iron dominated the premise and overwhelmed the senses. Even a ninja hound with the keenest senses would lose his or her trail if he or she were to stumble upon the scene. The smell was overwhelming. The barren landscape, which had originally been dappled with green grass and simple shrubbery, was now defiled with the aftermath; the ground was scorched and scared from the repeated jutsus placed upon its terrace. Black flames were smoldering in nearby trees and large holes, from the impact of a powerful jutsu, scattered the ground.

Torn and muddled clothing smeared with rapidly drying blood gave evidence that the battle had not ended long ago. Harsh breaths and choking from two sides of the battlefield were the only sounds permeating the premise. Otherwise the battlefield was completely silent. The clothing that adorned both the boys was tattered and their shirts were non-existent. Neither boy had any weapons close enough to try another attack nor enough chakra to sustain sufficient power. Near one boy, a sword laid, broken; by the sheer force of some unnamed jutsu. Near the other, kunai lay untouched. They had dropped from the boy's hand as he collapsed to the ground from pure exhaustion and blood loss.

Blonde hair soaked with sweat and blood was plastered to the face of the shorter and smaller of the two. His orange pants were decorated in holes and dirt. Burns and bruises adorned his sculpted and bear chest. His normally beautiful brilliant blue eyes were dulled from pure exhaustion and pain. His tan skin had paled in comparison to its usual bronze tone. His breaths were ragged due to a hole through his chest, which had only just missed his heart. He was rapidly losing blood and his eyesight was waning. His body's ability to heal itself was failing and his condition was worsening with every minute.

The raven-haired boy was doing just as bad, if not worse than the blonde. His face was as blank and passive as could be but it would have been blatantly obvious to anyone who walked by that he was suffering. The raven was covered in blood. His face was stained with crimson red, resembling a fallen tear down his normally spotless face. His pale skin was even paler than usual and it resembled a slightly blue sickly hue. His body was covered with gashes and scrapes. His arm was broken, poking though the skin, and his shoulder was dislocated from a rather nasty collision with the blonde's wind jutsu. His black hair, which normally stood up in the back, was matted with dirt and blood and it had flattened slightly under the weight of the drying fluid.

A blanket of tension had draped itself over the scene. Both boys were wearily watching one another. Blue meeting black. Both refused to close their eyes and let the other have the satisfaction of winning.

They were waiting.

Waiting for the other to stand and use his remaining strength to finish what they had started neither boy had the desire or chakra to try anymore.

Waiting for the other to stand and approach…to reach out a hand.

Waiting for the other to shout out a familiar insult.

Waiting for the other to get up so that their worry would be dispelled, so that their rest could come peacefully instead of with regret.

Waiting for something…anything except the looming presence of darkness that was inevitably crawling over the battlefield and approaching both boys eagerly.

But… In all honesty, there was nothing left to be done.

There was nothing to wait for. Nothing to say…

Everything had been said through both their words and their fists. It was over. There was no point in finishing what they had started because in their eyes, it was the end of their eternal rivalry…it had come to its close and there was something relieving about that fact in itself. A weight had seemingly lifted off the shoulders of both.

They understood each other now. Every moment of pain, anger, frustration, sadness and all the in-between had been expressed through every clash of their weapons and jutsus. Every time their fists collided, the message had been clear.

This clash had been different then the last time. There was mutual understanding through pain and loss.

The only difference was how each boy had gone about his pain. One had taken the path of darkness, a path of vengeance, anger and hatred. The other had taken the path of light, a path of forgiveness, peace and love. It had been the ultimate clash between darkness and light; ying and yang.

The raven-haired boy attempted to lift his head but felt a lightning shock of pain strike through his body and he immediately felt lightheaded. Spots danced around him as he tried to keep his eyes open. He tried to blink them away but to no avail. Their presence was inescapable much like the fate he and his blonde counterpart had sealed for themselves.

He sighed. He had known this day would come… Maybe even looked forward to it, although it had been unknowingly: subconsciously. But he was not sure he was ready to meet the embrace of death quite yet. He still had unfinished business in this world, albeit he could easily fix that.

He could give the blonde the one thing he had chased after and sought after for so long: friendship.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. He watched each intake of breath the other boy took and he could easily see that the blonde was struggling to breathe and to keep his eyes open. Sasuke knew they had both reached their limit and that the sands of their time on earth were running out and running out fast. It was time for him to do something or die with regret; the latter of which he refused to do.

With all the remaining strength he could muster, which was not much considering his chakra was nearly gone; he moved his hand slowly toward Naruto's. He felt his body moving on it's own, gathering every ounce of energy he had left. He watched Naruto's eyes widen slowly. Sasuke knew the action was quite painful, for he himself was also having difficulty keeping his eyes open at this point. He watched as Naruto hesitantly mimicked his actions and soon the tips of their fingers met.

The touch was feather light but both Naruto and Sasuke could feel the emotion behind the slight caress of bloodied fingers. It was light but reassuring. Though it had been the smallest of touches it had given the strongest of messages. The touch insured that they would be by each other's sides before death and even after death. It represented an unsaid promise that they would fade together, not one without the other. When death's hand grabbed each boy by the shoulder, they would go together into the infinite darkness. And both cease to be existent. As Naruto once said, they would be neither an Uchiha nor the Kyuubi. Oddly enough, that was a peaceful thought. And Sasuke felt himself smile slightly.

Naruto tried to inch his body closer, so that he could grasp Sasuke's hand but the moment he tried to move he immediately began to cough up blood. The crimson red liquid slid down his face and onto his neck. Naruto's eyes began to focus and unfocus rapidly. Sasuke could see them dilating. More blood pooled from the wound on Naruto's chest as he coughed and the blonde boy struggled to breathe. Sasuke's stomach coiled at the sight. Naruto's breaths had become somewhat shallow and his eyes slightly rolled into the back of his head. Yet somehow, Naruto managed to fight off the exhaustion, if only for a few more minutes. His eyes landed on Sasuke's once again. Their hands were still touching but only slightly. Naruto's efforts had been in vain.

"Nar-…" Sasuke's voice was hoarse and the sound of blood coming up his throat and emerging from his mouth was incredibly painful and gave his normally smooth voice a frightfully guttural sound.

"Naruto…what about…your-"Sasuke hated how weak he sounded. He wanted to speak yet his voice was failing him. It angered him. He hated to appear weak, even in the face of death. He would not succumb to weakness yet.

Sasuke took a deep, painful breath and tried to recompose himself. If these were going to be his last words, he wanted to make them count. He realized that although he had accepted that he and Naruto would most likely die, he truly wanted Naruto to survive. He hoped Naruto would survive. Kami, he'd even try praying for Naruto's survival and he was not a religious guy. He looked over at Naruto and strained his bloody eyes. Naruto was staring at him, his eyes incredibly wide. Sasuke's breath hitched. The deep blue brilliant eyes were missing their usual spark. They had dulled and looked as though they were slowly fading into the darkness. The usual determination was gone and replaced with pain. Sasuke felt his heart ache.

Had he really thought that killing Naruto would be that easy for him? Had he really thought that Naruto would be so much weaker than him, when Naruto had always grown so exponentially? That he would be able to ruthlessly end the blondes life? Had he really thought that their bond was completely severed? That there would be no emotion when he finally faced Naruto? Sasuke felt like an idiot. Of course there would be emotion. There was always emotion when it came to Naruto, whether good or bad. Naruto and himself had always had a bond. It had started as rivalry and slowly formed into a friendship before falling into an embittered rivalry once more…but it had never disappeared. The bond had always remained, no matter how much Sasuke had tried to dispose of it. Sasuke had known that all along and so had Naruto.

Sasuke now knew that watching Naruto slowly bleed to death was not what he wanted. The times before, when he had spared Naruto's life, had not been on a whim as he had told the blonde. He honestly could not bring himself to do it. To end his last and only true bond with someone was too difficult. And Naruto had always been a true friend. Naruto was the only remaining person Sasuke cared about. Sasuke only wished he had realized this sooner… Sasuke wanted to laugh at the irony of it all… The fact that his imminent death and decent into never-ending darkness had brought enlightenment to him was an incredible and cruel irony.

The moment his Chidori had pierced through the blonde's body, Sasuke immediately knew it had been a mistake. He immediately felt a strong bile rise in his throat and his knees had weakened. Instant regret sent a vibration through his body as he watched the blonde throw up blood and immediately fall to the ground, clutching his chest and trying to breath. Sasuke had frozen and his body had remained in shock. So he had been extremely caught off guard when a shadow clone smashed a Rasengan into his right arm, instantly breaking the bone and shattering his sword. He had not even noticed its presence and he could honestly say that he did not know when Naruto had conjured up a clone. He had been to shocked to notice or care. The pain had caused Sasuke to fall too and he immediately fell onto his side as blood poured from his damaged arm. Naruto was and would always be the strongest opponent Sasuke had ever faced.

Sasuke stared at the blonde and willed himself to speak again but before he could the other boy spoke.

"Sas-"Naruto's voice was extremely quiet and it threw Sasuke off.

He was used to the blonde's extreme energy and his strong voice…this voice was not Naruto. It sounded more like Hinata's quiet and stumbling speech, which did not suit Naruto at all. It could not be his voice. Sasuke could not accept that. The Naruto he knew was strong and never gave up. He was incredibly loud and obnoxious. And he always followed his emotions and morals blindly. Sasuke wanted to yell at the new Naruto in front of him. He felt frustrated. Why wasn't the other boy fighting to live? He always did. Always.

"Naruto what about your dream? " Sasuke finally choked out. "I thought you weren't going to—" He coughed again, "die until you became Hokage." He knew he sounded harsh but he had always been somewhat harsh with Naruto. He knew the other boy could handle it. Naruto had always been able to. He saw the ghost of a smile sweep over the other boys face before he slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Sasuke, I told you once before…"

Naruto paused as he tried to recompose himself. Sasuke knew the other boy was trying to will himself to speak. Naruto was just as stubborn as Sasuke and Sasuke knew that. They both were obviously bothered by their inability to speak. And both were struggling. Sasuke knew their time was coming to an end too. It had been less than ten minutes since their fight ended.

"That I would…die with you…because-" Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled his infamous smile, albeit with some difficulty.

"You're my best friend." Naruto had moved his hand closer to Sasuke's and tried to squeeze Sasuke's finger with his own. The touch was incredibly pure and honest. Behind it, Sasuke could feel Naruto's sincerity. Sasuke felt a lump rise in his throat.

Damn Naruto and his ability to blindly forgive and believe in anyone.

"And you're such a usuratonkachi."

Sasuke lightly squeezed Naruto's finger back. He tried to convey what he could not say. What he did not have the energy or ability to say. What he was not brave enough to say. Naruto smiled, genuinely smiled at him and it reminded him of the Naruto he had always known. The Naruto that had more energy than anyone he had ever met. The Naruto who had always acted impulsively on every emotion he felt instead of using any form of logic. The Naruto he had always called and considered his closest friend.

Sasuke wanted to apologize, which was odd for Sasuke and honestly odd for any Uchiha but he could not help the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. It was end, wasn't it? He might as well apologize. It could be a simple blanket statement. He would not even say what for. Sasuke figured it would not be enough. It could not truly cover everything he had done. His apology could not make up for the time Naruto had wasted on him. Or the pain he had caused Naruto and Team 7. But Sasuke hoped it would be enough in the face of death so that Sasuke could feel at peace. He knew Naruto would understand.

"I'm sor-"

"No." Naruto shook his head the best he could.

His eyes conveyed understanding and they begged Sasuke not to say any more. Sasuke bit his tongue.

"I'm happy that it's ending this way…Sasuke."

Sasuke looked incredulously at the other boy but it was clear that Naruto meant what he said. _Naruto…you truly are my closest friend._

Sasuke did not know what to say but he felt somewhat moved by the sheer honesty and confidence behind the blonde's statement. Naruto was the most unselfish person he knew. He always did things for everyone else and put himself last…

Sasuke had never put himself last; he had always put himself first. Sasuke sighed, another major difference between Naruto and himself. Naruto was a better person and always had been. Naruto deserved to live but it was blatantly obvious that the blonde was not planning on living without him.

It was the purest form of devotion.

He wondered how Naruto was feeling…what Naruto was thinking about. Did Naruto also feel like his body was becoming heavier and heavier? Was his body numbing?

Sasuke was beginning to lose rational thought. His once clear mind was becoming dimmed and clouded by a sleepy and semi-comfortable darkness. His once aching body had become increasingly numb and the blood around his mouth was completely dry. His heartbeat was becoming louder as the world around him grew quieter. His eyes were slowly closing and he knew it would be for the last time. He felt his heart beat slowly and his nervousness increasing but it would soon come to an end. It was time to greet death and begin his assent to the afterlife…at least Naruto would be there to greet him and that thought alone allowed Sasuke to accept his fate without regret. He felt as though a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders and for the first time in his life, he truly felt peaceful. He willed himself to speak one last time as his eyes entered the infinite dark.

"Dobe" Sasuke said softly. It was an incredibly faint sound and the term sounded more affectionate then insulting.

"Teme..." Naruto whispered back just as quietly but Sasuke heard him.

Sasuke knew in that moment that everything would be okay, now that he had Naruto by his side once more.

Thump. Thump.

Thump.

Thump...

Two breaths simultaneously ceased as tears descended from the cool night sky. Heavy rain began to wash away the blood on each boys face. As the blood cleared and was absorbed into the damp earth in a mixture of bloody rain, it was evident that upon the face of each boy, a smile was present. However small each smile was, that did not take away from the depth of feelings behind the gesture. There faces were lightened and their burdens were gone. Peace had reached the soul of each boy for only a moment on this earth but that one moment was enough to last a lifetime.

Two fingers remained entwined, the touch still feather light yet strong enough to keep their bond… even after death's kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Yes, I know I killed them both but it suited this one-shot/plot bunny. I hope this was…well I wouldn't say enjoyable because death is not what I would consider enjoyable but I hope that it was satisfying in the sense that both boys found closure in the end. And that they became friends again, if only for a short time…**

**To be honest, I don't really care for Sasuke but for some reason I wanted to write in his point of view. I always found Sasuke a lot more likeable in FF than the actual magna. And Naruto, well I've always loved the baka.**

**Thanks for reading :) -jesokaa**


End file.
